I'll never let you down
by BunnyJack97
Summary: OS - AU. Ça fait cinq mois que Merlin a disparu. Après de longues recherches, Arthur ramène son Sorcier de la Cour à la maison, avec la promesse qu'il ne le laissera jamais tomber.


**Bonjour à tous ! Cette histoire est un OS, l'idée de départ était "qu'est-ce qui se passerait si on parlait à quelqu'un sans que la personne puisse nous voir". Ça me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, et j'ai finalement décidé de l'écrire hier soir et aujourd'hui.**

 **C'est un AU puisqu'Arthur sait que Merlin a des pouvoirs et il n'y a pas de situation dans le temps.**

 **Comme tous les auteurs du fandom je ne possède pas Merlin, c'est la propriété de la BBC et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour conserver les caractères des personnages.**

 **Je remercie titesouris qui a accepté de beta-reader cet OS, ainsi que tous ceux qui la liront et qui laisseront des reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **oO_Oo**

Arthur défonça la porte du cachot et fit irruption à l'intérieur, reconnaissant aussitôt la silhouette enchaînée sur un autel de pierre au milieu de la pièce.

Cela faisait des mois que Merlin avait disparu. Cinq, pour être exact. Arthur n'avait jamais cessé de chercher son Sorcier de la Cour depuis tout ce temps. Et finalement, après des semaines passées dans les villages et les châteaux à chercher des informations sur quelqu'un qui pourrait détenir un sorcier, ses chevaliers et lui, habillés simplement pour passer incognito, avaient eu une piste. Le bouche à oreille les avait menés jusqu'ici, et ces mêmes chevaliers se battaient à présent dans le couloir qui menait à la pièce où Arthur se trouvait maintenant, épée en main, essoufflé et prêt à réduire en morceaux quiconque se mettrait entre son meilleur ami et lui.

Le Roi de Camelot avança lentement d'un pas, observant Merlin à la lumière de la seule torche qui éclairait la pièce. Pour un peu, il aurait presque pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une autre personne. Mais c'était bien Merlin, là, étendu sur de la pierre, les mains et les pieds enchaînés comme s'il était sur un chevalet. Arthur remarqua qu'il ne portait rien d'autre que son pantalon, ensanglanté et en lambeaux, et il serra la garde de son épée de colère.

Il remarqua également que Merlin était bâillonné et avait un bandeau sur les yeux, et fut encore plus furieux contre son ravisseur pour avoir privé Merlin de deux de ses sens les plus vitaux. Comment osait-il faire cela au Sorcier de la Cour de Camelot ?

Mais ce qui le choqua le plus, c'était l'état du corps de Merlin. Arthur ne pensait pas avoir déjà vu autant de blessures sur un homme, et c'était dire, puisqu'il avait vécu de nombreuses batailles. Chaque centimètre de sa peau était bleu ou jaune, et recouvert de lacérations qui étaient certainement extrêmement douloureuses, à en juger par leur couleur rouge et les gonflements tout autour. Son cou était couvert de bleus et de coupures, et ce qu'on voyait de sa mâchoire sous le bâillon aussi.

Merlin dut sentir quand quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, parce qu'il sursauta et se tendit avant de s'aplatir contre la pierre en tremblant, comme pour essayer de s'éloigner le plus possible de la porte.

Arthur n'eut pas le loisir ne lui annoncer sa présence lorsqu'une lame se plaqua contre sa gorge. Il lâcha aussitôt son épée et leva les mains.

\- Eh bien, qui avons-nous là ? dit une voix narquoise et basse.

Arthur détesta aussitôt le propriétaire de cette voix en voyant Merlin trembler encore plus violemment. L'homme entra lentement dans son champ de vision, et le Roi l'observa des pieds à la tête. Petit et trapu, mais costaud, il avait l'apparence typique d'un petit seigneur qui avait l'habitude d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. A en juger par l'état de Merlin, il avait beaucoup travaillé, mais Arthur doutait qu'il ait réussi à mettre son ami sous ses ordres. Ça le rassura et le désola en même temps : cela signifiait que Merlin pouvait encore être sauvé, mais en même temps s'il avait accepté, il se serait certainement épargné beaucoup de peine.

\- Qu'espérez-vous accomplir ici ? continua le seigneur.

\- Vous le savez parfaitement, gronda Arthur, sachant que sa voix trahirait sa présence à Merlin.

En effet, le sorcier cessa aussitôt de trembler et tourna la tête dans leur direction, avant de recommencer de plus belle à tirer sur ses chaînes avec un grognement, tout en frottant sa tête contre son épaule pour essayer d'enlever le bâillon et le bandeau.

\- Mais c'est inutile, susurra le seigneur en réponse à Arthur, sans se soucier de Merlin qui se débattait de toutes ses forces. Votre _sorcier_ est à mes ordres désormais.

\- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il donne. On dirait plutôt que vous ne savez pas obtenir ce que vous voulez, nargua Arthur.

\- A votre place je me comporterais sagement, ou votre cher ami ici présent en subira les conséquences. Vous ne voudriez pas le voir encore plus blessé qu'il ne l'est déjà, n'est-ce-pas ? Mais en attendant...

Le seigneur soupira et fit signe à l'un des gardes qui se trouvait dans le dos d'Arthur, à côté de la porte. L'homme s'approcha et s'inclina.

\- Seigneur Banor ? demanda-t-il.

Banor - Arthur songea qu'il connaîtrait au moins son nom avant de le tuer - pencha la tête en direction de Merlin, et le garde sourit avidement en s'approchant de la tête du sorcier pour se placer derrière lui. Merlin l'entendit et cessa un instant de se débattre, penchant la tête en arrière par réflexe pour voir qui c'était. Le garde en profita pour lui plaquer deux dagues sous la gorge, et Arthur put voir les narines de Merlin se dilater au rythme de ses respirations frénétiques. Le sorcier ne bougea plus d'un pouce, comme figé dans la pierre.

\- Voilà qui est mieux, dit Banor dans le silence résultant. Maintenant, Arthur, que diriez-vous de participer à la séance de dressage du sorcier ?

\- Merlin n'est pas un animal ! s'écria Arthur, furieux.

Il avait du mal à croire que quelqu'un puisse penser cela d'un autre être humain. Même les chevaux n'étaient pas traités ainsi, et Merlin était l'âme la plus gentille qu'il connaisse. Il n'utilisait jamais sa magie pour blesser à moins d'y être obligé, alors l'utiliser comme une arme ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une arme, et une fois dans le bon état d'esprit j'en disposerai à ma guise. Maintenant que vous êtes là, la tâche va être encore plus facile. Imaginez, s'il devait vous tuer ? Il n'opposerait plus jamais de résistance, puisque le grand Emrys a pour destin de vous protéger. Sans vous, sa vie n'a plus de sens.

Arthur se mordit la lèvre. Depuis que Merlin était devenu le Sorcier de la Cour de Camelot, un an et demi auparavant, la prophétie d'Emrys et du Roi Présent et à Venir s'était répandue partout, et plus personne n'ignorait que Merlin était le plus puissant des sorciers. Cela impliquait que Banor devait avoir un moyen de bloquer la magie du sorcier, probablement les chaînes. Merlin lui avait longuement parlé des moyens de bloquer la magie.

\- Vous vous trompez, répondit simplement Arthur.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous vous trompez. Merlin refuserait de me tuer même s'il devait en mourir, parce qu'il fait toujours passer ma vie avant la sienne, même si je lui demande constamment de faire le contraire. Et je préférerais mourir que le voir souffrir. C'est quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, puisque vous n'avez visiblement aucun sens de l'honneur ou de l'amitié qu'on porte aux autres. Merlin répondra toujours à mon appel, et _je_ répondrai toujours au sien.

Arthur sourit lentement.

\- Et il m'appelle en ce moment même.

Sans prévenir, il recula d'un coup et fit un pas vers la droite, rentrant dans le garde qui lui tenait une épée sous la gorge. L'homme, surpris, lâcha son épée et Arthur se baissa pour éviter l'épée de l'autre garde, profitant du mouvement pour saisir sa lame. Il regarda un instant Excalibur, qu'il avait pris pour l'occasion. L'épée avait été créée par Merlin, la prendre pour sauver ledit sorcier semblait la bonne chose à faire.

Arthur ne regretta pas sa décision. Il se retourna et neutralisa rapidement les deux gardes, qui n'étaient pas de taille face à la magie de l'épée. Puis il se tourna vers Banor, qui avait déniché une épée quelque part dans la pièce et s'apprêta à l'affronter, le dos tourné à Merlin.

Le seigneur se révéla plus difficile à vaincre que les autres, et bientôt le quatrième garde vint le rejoindre pour faire plier Arthur. Celui-là aussi était plus doué que les deux autres, et Arthur songea que le soldat qui tenait Merlin en respect était probablement plus doué aussi. Banor les avait certainement entraînés personnellement, pour faire face aux menaces plus facilement que les autres.

Arthur n'abandonna pas pour autant et entendit par-dessus les bruits du combat la voix du garde près de Merlin, qui parlait d'un ton menaçant. Le sorcier avait dû recommencer à se débattre sans se soucier des dagues contre sa gorge. Arthur se demanda vaguement combien de fois il s'était retrouvé avec des couteaux sous la gorge, et à en juger par le nombre de coupures sur son cou et la fureur avec laquelle il s'agitait, ça s'était produit plus que quelques fois.

Il entendit un cri de douleur étouffé et voulut se retourner, mais ses deux adversaires le gardèrent occupés, et Arthur redoubla de vigueur pour les battre, la fatigue de leur intrusion dans le cachot commençant à le rattraper.

Un autre cri de gorge encore plus étouffé attira son attention, et Arthur sentit un changement dans son être, comme le calme avant la tempête. Reconnaissant instinctivement cette sensation, il se baissa et s'accroupit au sol, évitant de justesse le coup de Banor.

L'instant d'après, une onde d'air sembla se répandre dans la pièce, comme le souffle d'une explosion, et Banor et le garde furent expulsés contre le mur, où ils atterrirent avec un crac retentissant.

Arthur se releva et se retourna pour voir le corps de Merlin arc-bouté dans ses chaînes, et le dernier gardes contre le mur lui aussi. Au même moment, le sorcier retomba brutalement sur la pierre et sa tête roula sur le côté, immobile.

Le Roi se précipita aux côtés de Merlin et posa une main contre son cou qui saignait, soulagé de sentir un battement, faible mais présent. Il déplaça sa main sur sa joue et la tapota légèrement pour réveiller le sorcier.

\- Merlin ! appela-t-il. Reste avec moi ! Je t'interdis de mourir, tu m'entends ?!

Merlin se réveilla en sursaut avec un grognement, s'écartant le plus possible d'Arthur en tremblant. Arthur souhaita pouvoir tuer Banor une deuxième fois pour avoir traumatisé son meilleur ami à ce point.

\- C'est moi, Merlin, dit-il doucement. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, c'est fini. Ils sont morts. Ils ne te feront plus jamais de mal.

Le sorcier se calma d'un coup et son corps se détendit avec un soupir, soulagé d'être en sécurité. Il tourna la tête vers Arthur.

\- Je vais t'enlever ça, annonça le Roi, faisant référence au bâillon et au bandeau.

Il tourna lentement la tête de Merlin, qui se laissa totalement faire, et commença par le bandeau. Après s'être battu contre les nœuds sans succès - honnêtement, qui faisait autant de nœuds aussi serrés ? -, il sortit sa dague de son fourreau, notant la façon dont Merlin sursauta involontairement au bruit.

\- Ne bouge surtout pas, dit-il.

Il glissa lentement la lame de la dague entre le bandeau et la peau de Merlin, essayant d'obtenir autant d'espace que possible, mais il ne gagna que quelques millimètres tellement le bandeau était serré. Arthur se détesta en voyant la respiration de Merlin s'accélérer, même si le sorcier ne bougea pas, et fit de son mieux pour couper le bandeau rapidement.

Lorsqu'il finit par réussir, il l'ôta lentement des yeux de Merlin, qui s'ouvrirent tout aussi lentement. Arthur songea que ça lui avait manqué de voir ces yeux bleus si expressifs, et sourit.

Mais Merlin les referma aussitôt, probablement avant même d'avoir eu le temps de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Arthur supposa que c'était à cause de la lumière faible de la torche, parce qu'à en juger par le mal qu'il avait eu à ôter le bandeau, ça faisait un long moment que Merlin n'avait rien vu d'autre que du noir.

Sans poser de questions, il utilisa sa dague pour ôter le bâillon, sans prendre la peine d'essayer de défaire les nœuds. Merlin ouvrit la bouche dès qu'il l'enleva, et Arthur aperçut un morceau de tissu en sang à l'intérieur, qu'il s'empressa d'enlever, comprenant pourquoi les cris avaient été si étouffés.

Merlin fit fonctionner sa mâchoire pour en chasser la douleur, et entrouvrit les yeux.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Sa voix était rauque et faible, mais Arthur l'entendit quand même. Il sourit simplement et alla saisir la torche pour la placer dans le couloir, là où elle éclairerait moins la pièce. En revenant à côté de Merlin, il put voir que les yeux du sorcier étaient déjà un peu plus ouverts grâce au manque d'éclairage.

\- Merci, dit à nouveau Merlin, sa voix se renforçant à force d'être utilisée. Je...

\- Chut, je sais, dit doucement Arthur. Dis-moi plutôt comment te détacher.

Les chaînes semblaient s'être adaptées aux poignets du sorcier, qui étaient rouges et brûlés autour. Il y avait des runes inscrites dessus, et pas de verrou. Lorsqu'il n'eut pas de réponse, Arthur regarda Merlin pour voir que ses yeux se fermaient. Il se laissait aller à l'épuisement et au soulagement d'être en sécurité.

\- Merlin, reste avec moi ! s'exclama-t-il en lui tapotant la joue. Dis-moi comment j'enlève ces chaînes, et après tu pourras dormir tout ce que tu voudras. Mais pour l'instant, reste réveillé.

\- Exc... marmonna Merlin. Excalibur...

\- D'accord, ne bouge pas.

Arthur ignora le regard que Merlin tenta de lui envoyer et positionna son épée sur la menotte droite du sorcier, inspirant un bon coup et espérant ne pas couper la main de Merlin au passage, avant d'abattre Excalibur sur la menotte.

Un énorme clang retentit et une lumière aveuglante jaillit de la chaîne. Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, Arthur put voir que la menotte était coupée en deux et que le poignet de Merlin, bien qu'éraflé et brûlé, était libre.

Sans perdre de temps, Arthur recommença l'opération avec l'autre poignet, puis avec les chevilles de Merlin. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il retourna au niveau du torse du sorcier et l'aida à se redresser avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- C'est bon de te revoir, dit-il.

Il sentit Merlin lui rendre son étreinte, et une sensation chaude l'envahit. La même sensation que tout à l'heure, quand il s'était instinctivement baissé. La magie de Merlin revenait. Mais le sorcier, lui, ne bougeait plus.

\- Merlin ? appela Arthur.

Il se dégagea et sourit en voyant que Merlin avait simplement perdu conscience. Arthur se dépêcha de rengainer Excalibur et souleva lentement Merlin en faisant attention à ne pas le blesser encore plus, avant de sortit dans le couloir.

Là, il retrouva ses chevaliers qui avaient fini de se battre et qui l'attendaient. Gauvain, Elyan, Perceval et Léon furent les premiers à s'approcher, les autres n'étant pas loin derrière. Arthur vit leurs visages inquiets.

\- Il est vivant, leur assura-t-il.

Et ils le ramenaient à la maison.

oO_Oo

Merlin se réveilla lentement et fut aussitôt assailli par la douleur. Il ne parvint pas à ouvrir les yeux et sentit une pression sur ses poignets. Paniquant, il commença à se débattre, sans entendre la voix qui criait à côté de lui ni les mains qui lui maintenaient les épaules. Il ne sentait que le besoin de s'échapper, de s'enfuir. C'était devenu un réflexe depuis tout ce temps, de se débattre dès que possible.

Au bout d'un moment, il finit par prendre conscience des bruits qui l'entouraient, et surtout de la voix qui lui parlait.

\- Arrête, Merlin ! Tu te fais du mal ! Tu es en sécurité maintenant, plus rien ne pourra t'arriver, disait-elle d'un ton doux et consolateur.

Oh combien il en avait rêvé de cette voix, et de la promesse de liberté qu'elle portait. Il cessa de se débattre.

\- Arthur ? appela-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Oui Merlin, c'est moi, répondit le Roi. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité.

Merlin se recoucha et porta une main à sa tête, où il put sentir le bandeau qui empêchait ses yeux de s'ouvrir. Mais il n'était pas aussi serré que celui auquel il était habitué depuis des mois. Il le saisit et s'apprêtait à l'enlever lorsque la voix d'Arthur et sa main sur la sienne l'interrompirent.

\- Non, ne fais pas ça. Depuis quand avais-tu un bandeau sur les yeux ?

\- Depuis le tout début, répondit Merlin.

\- Alors tu vas devoir attendre qu'il fasse nuit pour l'enlever, la lumière du jour te ferait mal aux yeux.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Merlin pouvait sentir la chaleur douce du soleil contre sa peau, et il remarqua qu'il avait une chemise. Cela aussi constituait un changement bienvenu, sa chemise lui avait été ôtée le jour où il avait été capturé. Il avait l'impression de retrouver un peu d'humanité.

\- D'accord, soupira-t-il, trop fatigué pour contredire Arthur.

\- … Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? demanda Arthur au bout d'un moment.

Rien que d'y repenser rendait Merlin malade. Il n'oublierait jamais les mois de torture de Banor, avec la promesse qu'il finirait par servir le seigneur. Mais il n'avait jamais cédé. Il n'avait jamais accepté de travailler pour Banor, parce que ça allait à l'encontre de tout ce en quoi il croyait.

Il refusait de laisser sa magie être utilisée comme une arme de destruction, en sachant que Banor finirait par attaquer Camelot. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Il ne pouvait pas être celui qui tuerait Arthur, pas tant qu'il restait encore quelque chose en lui pour se rebeller.

Arthur comprenait cela et essayait régulièrement de le convaincre de faire preuve d'un peu d'auto-préservation, sans pour autant lui demander d'abandonner sa persévérance à faire passer les autres avant lui parce qu'il savait qu'il était impossible pour Merlin de faire ça.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, finit par répondre Merlin. Pas pour l'instant.

\- Je comprends. Je serai toujours là si tu veux parler, assura le Roi. Comment as-tu réussi à utiliser ta magie ? Je pensais que les chaînes la bloquaient.

Merlin frissonna à cela. Il avait été privé de sa magie pendant cinq longs mois, Banor avait pris un grand plaisir à lui rappeler depuis quand il avait été enlevé, lui disant qu'Arthur l'avait oublié, qu'il ne l'avait même pas cherché et qu'il avait trouvé un autre Sorcier de la Cour. Merlin ne l'avait jamais cru, mais les mots blessaient quand même.

Maintenant, il pouvait sentir sa magie à l'intérieur de lui, chaude et réconfortante, et, juste pour le plaisir de le faire, il lui laissa un peu de liberté, sachant qu'elle ne blesserait personne parce qu'elle reconnaissait aussi Arthur et les chevaliers comme des sauveurs.

Aussitôt, l'air se réchauffa et Merlin sourit de bien-être. Il serait toujours hanté et traumatisé par cette torture, mais il trouvait du réconfort auprès de sa magie qui existait pour lui, et auprès d'Arthur qui, il le savait, souriait également.

\- C'est vous, dit Merlin en réponse à la question d'Arthur. Je savais que vous étiez là à vous battre pour moi et je devais faire quelque chose pour vous aider. Ma magie a réagi à votre présence aussi. Ce que vous avez dit m'a permis de l'atteindre, enfin, après tant d'essais. Alors je l'ai libérée avec une seule idée : _vous protéger_. Ça vous a blessé ?

\- Non, répondit Arthur, et Merlin devina au ton de sa voix qu'il souriait. Je me suis baissé en la sentant, comme si elle voulait me prévenir.

\- … C'est possible.

Merlin avait parlé lentement. La fatigue commençait à nouveau à l'emporter.

\- Dors, Merlin, murmura Arthur. Tu seras toujours en sécurité quand tu te réveilleras.

Le sorcier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et sombra bientôt dans un sommeil profond.

oO_Oo

Le retour à Camelot se déroula sans problèmes extérieurs. Merlin resta endormi la plupart du trajet, et se réveilla à peine lorsque Gaius le soigna.

Il fut emmené dans ses appartements, qu'Arthur lui avait donnés lorsqu'il était devenu Sorcier de la Cour, où il continua de dormir, avec le Roi qui décida de le veiller la première nuit.

Et c'était une bonne chose, car Arthur se réveilla en pleine nuit pour voir que Merlin était roulé en boule dans un coin de la pièce principale et tremblait violemment. Comprenant aussitôt qu'il avait fait un cauchemar, il s'approcha lentement de son ami, qui se recroquevilla encore plus au fur et à mesure en se protégeant la tête de ses mains.

\- Merlin, l'appela-t-il doucement. Merlin, c'est moi. Calme-toi, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Il s'agenouilla devant Merlin tout en parlant, ne sachant pas vraiment comment aider le sorcier. Il n'avait jamais eu à s'occuper de quelqu'un qui avait subi cinq mois de torture auparavant.

Sentant la magie de Merlin qui se déployait, Arthur se raidit un instant avant de constater qu'elle ne lui faisait aucun mal.

\- Écoute ta magie, Merlin, continua-t-il. Elle ne me considère pas comme un ennemi. Fais-lui confiance. Personne ne te fera de mal, tu es en sécurité maintenant.

\- Arthur ? dit Merlin d'une voix effrayée en levant lentement la tête pour le regarder.

Arthur distinguait à peine Merlin mais il songea que son ami avait dû gagner une meilleure vision nocturne, parce que son regard se fixa directement sur lui. Le Roi maudit encore une fois Banor pour les larmes qu'il vit sur les joues du sorcier.

\- Oui, c'est moi, répondit-il. Viens là.

Merlin s'accrocha soudainement à lui comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher, et Arthur enroula ses bras autour de lui tout en glissant sur le sol pour caler son dos contre le mur. Il laissa Merlin pleurer contre lui sans se dire un instant qu'il n'était pas convenable pour un Roi de faire ça. Et il songea qu'il ferait cela toutes les nuits s'il le fallait pour aider son meilleur ami.

\- Ne me laissez pas, demanda soudainement Merlin, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de la situation.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Merlin, le rassura Arthur. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber.

Le sorcier finit par s'endormir et Arthur le veilla, assis contre le mur, avant de s'endormir lui aussi. Lorsque le serviteur d'Arthur les trouva ainsi le lendemain matin, il ne posa pas de questions, ayant appris depuis longtemps que Merlin et Arthur étaient uniques. Il se contenta de ressortir sans un bruit et d'aller chercher un petit déjeuner pour deux.

Depuis ce jour, à chaque fois que Merlin se réveilla en sursaut après un cauchemar, Arthur accourut pour le rassurer, mû par un instinct qui lui disait que son ami avait besoin de lui, même quand c'était au beau milieu de la nuit et qu'il dormait profondément.

Merlin finit par récupérer de son épreuve et reprit une vie globalement normale, même s'il y avait toujours un regard hanté dans ses yeux. Mais à chaque fois que son esprit le ramenait dans ce cachot où il avait passé des mois enchaîné, sans voir autre chose que du noir et sans connaître autre chose que la douleur, il se rappelait la promesse d'Arthur.

 _Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber._

 **oO_Oo**

 **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire _I'll never let you down_ :) !**


End file.
